Psychic Attacks
The power to release/use psychic energy/power to various attacks. Sub-power of Psychic Energy Manipulation. Variation of Mental Attacks. Also Called * Psychic/Psionic Energy Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use psychic energy/power to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Psychic Bolts:' Project psychic energy/power that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Psychic Blasts:' Release blasts of psychic energy/power in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release psychic energy/power blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Psychic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Beam Emission:' Release beams of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Blast:' Release psychic energy/power over a specific target area. *'Psychic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Breath:' Discharge psychic energy/power from the mouth. *'Psychic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Psychic Cutting:' Use psychic energy/power to cut opponents. *'Psychic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Pillar Projection:' Project mental energy/power pillars. *'Psychic Spike Projection:' Project psychic energy/power spikes. *'Psychic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of psychic energy/power. *'Psychic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of psychic energy/power that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of psychic energy/power. *'Omnidirectional Psychic Waves:' Send out a wave of psychic energy/power in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit psychic energy/power from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of psychic energy/power that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release psychic energy/power blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release psychic energy/power blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of psychic energy/power. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of psychic energy/power to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations * Telekinetic Attacks Associations * Mental Attacks * Psychic Elemental Attacks * Psychic Energy Manipulation Limitations *Users of Psychic Energy Absorption/Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Users may require outside source of psychic energy/power to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Known Objects *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery Akhlut_Attack.png|Akhlut the Orca (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) ChiaotzuPsychicRockThrow(BT3).png|Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) using Psychic Rock Throw. SR-TelekineticForceProjectile.png|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) aiming a telekinetic bolt of energy. Toichirolaser.gif|Toichiro Suzuki (Mob Psycho 100) could manifest his psychic energy into blasts of energy, which could be projected as lasers, whip-like beams, or spheres of explosive energy. Serizawapower.gif|Katsuya Serizawa (Mob Psycho 100) can contrate and release blasts of psychic energy with his umbrella. File:Gothitelle_Psybeam.png|Gothitelle (Pokémon) using "Psybeam". Saiki_PSI-Ball.jpg|Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) creating a psychic energy ball. File:PK_Starstorm_(Lucas).jpg|Lucas (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) summons a PK Starstorm from the sky using psychokinesis. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers